Decisions
by Flora Fernweh
Summary: First Fic after Flora arrives at Ikebukuro! She still doesn't know any one O3O but I thought it wise to give a little background info on her before integrating her to the DRRR story (Besides I would like to base my stories, involving other characters, on RPs *sigh* . its hard to RP with an OC)


**Decisions **

-Flora's head popped out of the bush she had been hiding at for at least two hours now-

'Left… nothing. Right... nothing….. Left!... s-still nothing' -She turned her head to the sides, searching for any sign of life-

*grin* -She made a forward roll over leaving the bush completely behind-

-Then, just for the fun of it, she formed a gun with her hands-

-She could use her hidden blade as a weapon, but she had never seen movie where the spy, infiltrating somewhere, used a blade to inspect the area…besides she was sure no one was around-

-Once out, she closed her eyes, being serious for a moment, letting her ears scan the terrain-

-After a moment of complete silence her grin returned- "The scene is save"

'Alright then' - She got up- 'Now to find a nice spot'

-She started to wander on the very famous Chichibu-Tama-Kai National Park, not really sure on which part of it was she on-

She could have just come like any other normal person would, but the park was closed after 5 pm.

Besides, if you wanted to stay and camp, you had to pay, which Flora couldn't afford to do.

'There!' –She ran to the place which called for her attention, it was a beautiful waterfall valley, surrounded by many gigantic rocks-

"I think you will do" –She patted one of the large rocks, but as she was about to jump on top of it, she stopped to take out, from her small bag hanging from her shoulder, a green cape and to put it on-

'It's kind of chilly here'

-She jumped on top of the rock and making sure she was comfortable, she lied down, looking up at the sky full of stars-

*sigh*

Tonight was not a night to hum songs, or to waltz or fool around; tonight's plan was just to relax.

She had made it a custom of hers to go stargazing every Sunday ever since that day.

'Huh… now that I think about it… I think today marks the first year since that'

-She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to remember for once-

(Flashback)

-A fifteen year old Flora was getting on her school bus, ready to part for a field trip, when her parents called out to her- "Flora!"

–She turned her head to see them waving at her and sending kisses… probably expecting some in return. Still Flora's face remained serious-

-She took a deep breath, put on a happy smile and stood out of the bus, giving her parent's one last hug-

-However, once she returned to the bus the smile fell and, muttering under her breath, she said- "I really do love you guys"

-That very same day, as the group was walking on a valley, Flora jumped on top of a rock-

*smirk* -She cautiously, as to have no one notice, took out a liquid like medicine and a brand new syringe-

-The professor shouted to her- "Flora get out of there, come back to the group!"

-She could barely hear him though; she was to into the task of injecting the liquid on her wrist-

-Still, once she heard someone stepping forward, she turned around nervous, and as a result had her foot slip-

'Oh Shi-'–After that there was darkness-

The plan was to inject the medicine on her wrist, and then to "fall" from the rocks.

The medicine she had injected was supposed to fake dead, so there wasn't any need for her to really get hurt.

But oh well… the plan seemed to have worked, for once she regained consciousness she was at her family's grave, ready to get out and start anew.

(Flashback Ends)

-Flora opened her eyes and got up jumping off the rock-

'Well... I guess that is it for today, I wouldn't want that last subway leaving without me'

Ever since her "dead", Flora has been traveling using a disguise and going by the name of Kaemon.

After some months of aimless walk, she arrived at a small, mostly uncivilized, village.

She made up a story about how she had run away from some guys who had kept her a prisoner her whole life.

Due to that the people at the village allowed her to stay.

They made her some clothes, like the cape he was wearing. They also taught her basic survival skills.

After four months at that place Flora decided it was time to move on. She left, without any destination at mind.

That changed however once she saw a news report about the city of Ikebukuro and heard all the gossip about said place.

-Flora was now at the subway, she suddenly started to feel rather tired and without realizing it she dozed off-

She thought that maybe, if she was to lie low and don't call for any attention on upon her, no one was going to notice her on such a crowded and active city.

-The subway arrived at the station; the voice of the conductor could be heard from the speakers-

"At Ikebukuro, this is the last stop of the day. Anyone on board must leave"

The why and how she escaped… well those are stories for another day.

-After some minutes of silence the lights went down and the doors got locked, leaving a sleeping Flora trapped inside the sub-


End file.
